A Hanma's legacy
by maxpower1017
Summary: Give or take, nothing will change the cycle to be the strongest. Even with everything standing against him, the next of the strongest bloodline. Izuku will make his mark on the world, hero or not, nothing will stop him. A rewrite of Izuku The Grappler.


Musutafu, Japan. December 31, 20XX.

The streets roared in delight and anger. It seemed endless. Streets crowded to the side as a single parade came by.

On the single parade, the boat was a stage. That stage held a child bound by chains. Skinny to the bone, gash and bash marks tattooed all across the boy's body, and his body pale from blood loss.

"Dad...Mom..." The child whispered in a pleading voice.

"Kill him! Spawn of the demons!"

"Death to the Hanma and Kure bloodline!"

"Son of the Warrior and Assassin! He must die!"

Men and woman cried out for the child's death. All to repay for the sins of the parents.

The child cried silently, he didn't understand anything. He longed for his parents to come an get him. To hug him away from this torture. Tears were dry from the sadness of seeing the horrors of humanity.

Once the parade boat stopped in front another stage, he was dragged by two "heroines" and placed on a stand facing millions of people who carried anger towards him...No something more than him.

The child was only seven years old, what had he done? He was living with his parents away from civilization in some mountain range villages.

Then this people came and attacked them. His father wasn't at the incident, currently away to get food. His mother however, was with him when things went to hell.

Hazy...things were hazy. He saw pictures and heard loud noises. All he could remember was how his mother held him while trying to escape. Until a pair of ruby eyes shot him down.

"Can't say I am impressed. Your not like your parents kid." She was blonde with hair in shape of an explosion. Her costume was a black bodysuit like tank-top and some camouflage pants with orange high boots. She had a tight eye mask that allowed her eyes to only be visible. Then there were the grenade-like gauntlets.

The child could only see that much before being stricken. His jaw was broken and a busted lip that first swing got him.

"Yea! Napalm! Make him beg for his life!" The crowd was in unison, cheering for their number one "hero".

Another hit, busted eye.

Third swing, broken skull.

Fourth time around, his chest was bashed in.

Small as he was, he did have the endurance of his parents to pain, but he knew the damage. At least on a basic level.

"Come on, it's not fun if you don't scream." Napalm grabbed the boy's throat lifting him up a certain height. As cameras zoomed in, he had a blank look on his face.

Unamused, the blonde woman crushed the boy's throat in a instant, robbing him of his vocals.

The child coughed out his blood but nothing else. No extra sound. It didn't satisfy anyone.

With a massive uproar, Napalm was already impatient with the child's lack of life. So she dropped him. Once he hit the ground, what followed were screams in the distance. The number one hero got a good reaction.

The law enforcement were nothing but fodder. Like twigs being snapped in a instant. Some left in one piece than others. Military and Militia were quipped but not enough to stop the force that was a enraged demon in human skin. They too fell short but this time with more so in pierces of gore than anything else.

Now, the heroines, they would have stood a chance if all of them were alive and active at the moment. Unfortunately more then eighty percent of the heroic forces were exterminated ten years prior. Leaving a scar that won't heal anytime soon. This wound gave fear to all of the world to endure.

All done by a woman, the same boy who was bound was her son.

Luckily, Napalm took care of her with the help of what remained of hero society.

Who was this villain? Well she went by Alien Queen. Taking inspiration from the sc-fi horror classics. Her quirk was deadly acid capable of eating and melting away anything. To the knowledge of the world, her quirk was just the first of her powers, being born from a Assassin clan known as the Kure Clan, she was an expert in stealth and combat. Right now, Alien Queen was the last pure blooded child of this ancient clan.

Now if she was out of the picture, then who was at the parade this day. Well...he is man that was not well-known until recently. The world dubbed them "All For One" as the king of males. An infamous king who payed no mind to the problems of world with a power not seen in mankind. The power to take others quirks and make them a better version then it could ever be, then have the ability to give said quirks away if he so desired.

Rumored has it that he is also the last descendent to a violent bloodline.

This was the child's father.

Speaking off...

With hope in his eyes, the child crawled to the edge of the stage to look for him.

The man.

The myth.

The legend himself.

"ISAMU!" His voice roared more fiercer than any monster known to man. A parent fighting to protect his young.

Isamu, the child, a hybrid of sorts. He cried while mouthing "dad" with his voiceless being. All For One was not in the very least at peace. His anger was towards the world.

The green locks on his hair had rising upwards defining the laws of gravity. With his hands and feet soaked in blood eyes burning with furious emerald and blood boiling. He made one last leap towards Napalm. The blonde responded with equal fury and the two clashed sending a shockwave in the middle of the city.

"It's over now, Izu-Chan~" the blond woman growled in a teasing fashion.

"Katsumi...! First your brother, then my wife, now my son?! When will it end?!" The man roared in a hurt tone.

"It will end with the death your bloodline!" She send the man flying with a blast that broke the sound barrier.

All For One, landed hard against the ground leaving crater underneath him. Without a second to waste, he sprinting fast, I mean fast, faster than 200mph. This was him not using any of his quirks. Just physical capabilities.

Without trouble, he got his son and made a break for it.

His goal was not to fight Napalm, it was to get his son out of here. Isamu, now unconscious, was in critical condition. All For One cursed himself for not obtaining a healing quirk, he didn't think far enough that something this dire would happen. Just like his wife.

It was only a few hours ago when he buried her, he hoped to whatever in the cosmos that he didn't have to bury his son. Isamu was the only thing that kept him sane.

Using one of his many quirks, a black mist, a teleportation quirk to escape. Izuku founded himself near the beach. He didn't have time to think. He needed to fine someone to heal his son. Hospitals were off limits since they knew him and he didn't want to go threatening innocent people and doctors just get a quirk that was fit to mend the wounds.

"Dammit!"

He needed to think. Until he felt something. Looking down, he saw his son. Tugging softly against his shirt. All For One was close to breaking down, he was too late. Staring down at the boy in his arms. The child tried so hard to get his father's attention but couldn't speak. So he tugged until his dad would noticed.

"Isamu..." tears fell on the child's battered face.

Grief had stricken the man. The Strongest Creature, the King. Yet, All For One can never say he would pass away with a smile on his face just like his baby boy had with him.

Eyes reveling once alive and childish gleam, like a child seeing their parent come home after a long day of work.

"Mina...Isamu's..."

All For One failed. His duties as a husband and a father.

"Mina...Isamu is on his way too you." Once those words left his mouth. All For One...no, Izuku felt his a warmth around him.

Looking upward, he saw a faint pink visage that embraced him. His eyes closed as he thought of his beloved.

Once the warmth had left him, he quickly shot his eyes open. In front of him was a woman, beautiful as the day they met. Next to her was a child, bright as the day he was born into his life.

Izuku couldn't help but smile. He wanted to join them so much so that he cared not for anything else. But the cold, dead weight in his arms prevented that happiness.

"I can't follow you...not yet. I am not ready."

The ghosts nodded in understanding. "Once I am ready, will you still welcome me back?"

No response.

"I see. Mina, Isamu, take care." Izuku gave a sadden farewell as he walks past the ghost and towards the army of everything he had ever hated with his very being.

Setting down his son's corpse in the sand. He gave one last stare to the masses before his back swelled. Aching in aggressive pain and thirsting blood and violence.

In the only way he knew how. All For One, retaliated...

The ISS(International Space Station), Years ago.

The world outside the screen was breathtaking. With nothing but the void around, the sight of the planet would be the only glimmer of beauty.

"Man...this lame." A groan followed by a sigh. It would have been nice just to look at the planet as a whole. Instead her satellite, the one used for global observation, was trained on a small city in Japan. Musutafu was it? A new city made, it was a piece of land near Tokyo, now slowly getting modernized.

Even further her satellites were trained on a certain someone, a man. He was wearing grey long-sleeve shirt with black pants. Nothing really stood out, the red hair had fallen a little bit past his neck. It could be seen him doing his routine such as going to some shops and buying food.

Eventually leading up to an apartment complex. Relatively, one of the new ones to be exact.

"Was so damn interesting about one man?" The lady groan with annoyance. Nothing was interesting or out of ordinary. Why did they give her this task on the first place.

"Cassandra." A voice addressed her. Suddenly the annoyed expression turn into a shocked one before leaping out her chair in salute.

"Madam!" She shouted. Her superior stared with such pressure like it was fun to the subordinates head.

"How old are you?" An odd question.

"Twenty-two Ma'am!"

"No college degree, few relatives, and no lover I hope?"

"Yes ma'am!" The subordinate affirmation the brief detail about herself.

"Under normal circumstances, we wouldn't offer you this job unless you had the means, the training, and discipline to do so." There followed a long pause as the captain of the station continued to look with fierce eye contact.

"However, because of your quirk, we offered you this job. Now should we regret that decision?"

"No ma'am!"

"If that's the case then do your job without complaining. Report daily as you normally will. At ease." The captain left the subordinate to her own devices. Resuming the task, the young lady continued to look into the satellite camera. Rewinding a couple of seconds just to check and see if she missed anything, thankfully she didn't.

"Got chewed up again?" Another woman ask with a smug expression.

"Shut up!"

"Look, I get that your skeptical about this task. It is the easiest but most dangerous."

Cassandra gave her co-worker a confused look. "What do you mean? I have been sitting here for months and nothing has ever happen!"

The older lady gave nod. "Yes, yes, I know. It can be frustrating. Just stay focused, the person your observing is known as Baki Hanma or known as the "Trickster"."

"Trickster? So what his quirk is to fool people around?"

"No, he got that name for how he fights."

"Fights? So what a prizefighter?"

"A Grappler."

What was this woman on about? Were Cassandra's thoughts. The more she spoke more confusing things seem. The older woman took noticed from the young ladies expression. With a serious look, she gestures Cassandra to sit down.

"I will be brief as you have to get back to watch but essentially the man your "spying" on, is known as "The Strongest Creature" and "The King". Those titles aren't just for show either. I take it you ever heard of the "Ogre"?"

Cassandra nodded, a mere folktale of some demon in man's skin that ravaged the battlefields around the late Vietnam war. A creature that seem to put even the United States down on its knees. Why would she even care about the folk tale?

"Now, he was the predecessor to both of the titles I had mentioned. His son, the present day King, is the man your watching. You may not believe it, but these "men", if you can even call them that, are the reason why we have global laws against combative or martial arts training/matches. Back in 2004, there was a fight, no, more like a slaughter. It was between the father and son, the two held an argument which I don't know what it was about and the only way to settle it, was through fists and kicks."

Cassandra found it a little interesting in this tale, however she did not believe that two men were even capable of any feats.

"It was an amazing battle, I was only but a tourist when it happen. Even though the father, who was mercilessly fighting his own son, he acknowledged his loss in the disagreement. Baki, who at the time was not strong enough to win the battle, managed to prove his father that he wasn't all the powerful and perfect warrior the world thought out to be. Sure Yujiro was indeed the King but no longer the Strongest Creature. As he handed that ancient mantle to his son."

"That is the most boring tale I have ever heard! Since when were men even considered that strong?!"

"I wasn't finished. Just moments after the fight, many of the worlds leaders took the opportunity to kill the two men. Using Heroines, Military, and even law. All of which failed miserably, this was an old event known as the Worlds reckoning."

"W-Wait! That's not right! If what your saying is true, then how come we don't lock them in Tartarus or something? One of the high-security prisons should be strong enough to hold them!"

The older woman chuckled dryly. Youth sure had some optimism, but it comes with naivety oh so often.

"We can't, it as simple as that. They are too powerful to be contained. Especially now, since we don't know where Yujiro is and Baki has long surpassed his father."

"T-Then we're just going to let them run loose?!"

"Not all men are animals like you young ladies are taught to believe. Truthfully, those two are one of the few million gentlemen left that have the decency to step up for themselves and defend what's right in their eyes. That's one of the quirks of an attractive man."

"Sheesh, sounds like you hit menopause."

A slight glare from the older woman before she relented a bit. "Your right kid, a couple of years back my biological clock stopped. It odd, no matter how beautiful or confident you are about yourself, once women start hitting my age, they tend to look back at the joy of their youth. Speaking off...why did you even bother taking this job? You know it will be a few years, maybe decades, before you can go back."

"I did this for the money, and maybe your right, once I hit your age I will look back at a period in time where I was youthful. Instead I wasted it, but now, knowing what you told me. I will take my task seriously! What's one selfish desire to the security of humanity?!" Cassandra cheered herself, looking back into the satellite camera. Her older co-worker sighed with content. At least she didn't have to hear her complaining for now.

Musutafu, Japan, (January 21, 2011). Meanwhile~

Letting out a slow exhale, Baki could see his warm breath take form of a grey fog. It was cold. Dead in the middle of winter. The worst was yet to come. He thanked for the lack of snow that had covered up most of the town.

"Almost home."

Going up the stairs, he didn't mind it. Patches of snow managed to cover most of the steps with each rising level. The elevator was not working, the lack of electricity shut most of the lights out. Only the back-up generators from the basement kept the hallway lights illuminated.

Reaching near the top, he turned left to his destination. His apartment was right here. Taking out the key, Baki went in with a breath of relief that there was warmth. It wasn't for his sake, no he could handle the cold. It was for another.

"I'm home." He said aloud. It was quiet but not too quiet.

"Welcome back!" A warm voice greeted him by the doorway.

Looking at the twelve weeks in development, Baki met the dark forest eyes. A thick sweater covering all of her torso making sure the winter didn't get through her.

"How was the shopping?" The pregnant woman asked. The man showed the two plastic bags he was caring. One had the food and the other had firewood. With a smile, Baki went into the kitchen to drop off one bag. Then went into the small space in the apartment that was occupied by a fire place. He was thankful that all apartments have some form of manual heat source, otherwise his wife would have a hard time during this harsh weather.

The woman in the kitchen who was preparing dinner, Inko Midoriya, age 23. She was the daughter of the number one heroine of this generation. Still from the gentle demeanor and passive body language, you wouldn't think she was the daughter of Nana Shimura. Can't judge an apple from the tree can you? Baki finished that thought at the same time putting another block of wood inside and getting the fire strong again.

After a couple minutes, dinner was served for the young couple. They sat together near the fire place, talking about non-important subjects. Considering the main power was out, television was a no go. However the back-up generators help kept the kitchen appliances working enough. Except for the stove that is.

"Say Baki, have you thought of name for the child?" Inko asks suddenly. The subject change from weather to the name of their future child.

"What about Hisashi?" Baki suggested, Inko gave him a curious look.

"After my deceased father?"

"Actually, never mind." Baki swallowed hard, he tried his best, being a family man that is. Even Inko knew. She understood his case. Unlike her, Baki had some of the worst kinds of parents in human history. While they weren't directly abusive, they were destructive towards the young man in his early-teen years. Motivated matched against his father at such a young age, just for his mother to earn a form of love that she obsessed for.

Inko on the other hand, grew up with loving parents. Both of which didn't disregard her or her brother. Her father passed away when she was only eighteen, the wound is not fresh per say but the scar still bleeds every year. Her mother was a devoted hero and loving parent, even as the top hero at such a young age, she still made time to support her children.

"My bad." Baki reprimand himself.

"No it's alright, didn't mean to change the subject suddenly." Inko assures.

Despite there being a two year difference between them(Baki being 25), they were relatively one of the older couples to get married. In Japan that is, many laws were put down on men from the time Baki was just a kid to now. One of which is that males are considered adults at the age of fourteen and are legal to marry or pursue a relationship with.

"Say, when is your next check up?" By now Baki had finished his dinner. Setting it aside before Inko responded.

"It's in another few days."

Nodding at his beloved. Baki sighed before getting up and collecting his and Inko's finished bowls.

Snow fell fast at this point. Out of the blinds, the dark haired woman looked out with awe. It was beautiful, she could see the sea at the distance accompanied by the hazy sight of white particles storming past the window.

She fell fast as well.

Once Baki returned to his wife's side, he noticed that had fallen into a slumber. With a smile, he carried her as if it was the day of their wedding, to their room.

Tokyo, Japan, (February 18, 2011)

"Now, you should be alright now Midoriya-San."

"Thank you Doctor Shinogi." Inko thanked. Her pain had dwindled steadily. Laying back on the hospital bed with a relaxed sighed. She soon fell asleep once again.

The doctor turns to the husband in the room.

"Do you need a check up?" Baki shook his head with a heavy look. "No need."

The dark bags underneath Baki's eyes said otherwise. "Is that right? Well then, shall we continue with the issue at hand?"

Baki lost his smile before nodding. He then followed the doctor out of the room. Many women felt intimidated from their physique that made their clothes looked small. Well that and the other hand the amount of dangerous-vibes they been dropping with each step.

"With the recent test, it shows her body is sending approximately ninety-percent of nutrients to the fetus. Maybe that's why she is a lot tired more than usual. Then again, this has being happening since the start of her pregnancy." Doctor Shinogi explained.

"Is there some issue? Isn't this normal for pregnant woman?" Baki asks crudely. The walk became brisk as the two men left the room.

"Yes there is an issue, for one this is unnatural for your wife. Normally the nutrients would be split somewhat evenly to supply both mother and fetus but in this case it's only the fetus that gains most of the nutrients. In this case, this is not normal."

"Is there a solution, a way to fix it?" Baki kept his stare straight ahead Doctor did the same.

"No, I even had women with incredible healing and biological quirks to help with the situation but it's only keeping Inko-San alive. Our technology is in the same predicament."

Baki sighed heavily. He was stressed beyond he could ever imagine. It wasn't the first time as a spectator, he felt hopeless to a situation. In a fight with one or a hundred guys that is nothing more than child's play but seeing his wife on the losing battle against their child. Dreading it was.

"That's why, I suggested that Inko should stay here for the rest of her pregnancy." The doctor gave the husband a hand on the shoulder.

"But that's you and Inko-san's call to make and what ever choice you make; know your always welcome to the extensive care we provide."

"Right. Thank you." Baki saw the doctor nod before departing to another section of the hospital wing.

Leaning against a nearby wall, Baki put his hands in his pockets and looked aimlessly at nothing. A few nurses and other doctors came by to ask him if he was alright, simply he didn't responded to anyone.

Turning his gaze to the room of his wife down the hall, the man knew that something needed to happen. Why in fact, that in a world full of powers that seem produce miracles and create disasters, couldn't help his suffering Inko.

With a sigh, he trotted back to her room and sat inside waiting for her to wake up again.

Sometime later on~

Baki who fell asleep shortly after heading back inside, now woke up to a hand on his shoulder. Looking to his upper right, he saw a familiar face.

"Nana." He mumbled at the middle-aged woman. Her smile was bright just like Inko's with an added of a few wrinkles but not too much.

"Finally awake? We have been waiting for you."

The man took noticed that the bedridden woman stood up happily smiling at him just like her mother.

Baki nodded back and returned the welcoming gesture.

"So tell me, what's the news?" Nana pulled up a chair to sit alongside her son-in-law. Inko too was curious about her condition. Although Baki wanted nothing more to brush it off, he'd rather come clean with something this important.

The talk was a total about ten minutes. Mother and daughter let the man speak about the condition of the latter. Their reactions were expected...halfway at least.

Nana was angry, worried, and even sad at the news. So far, she thought that the technology in this day n' age would say more lives with rare problems.

So far, Inko's condition is a rare case. While she wasn't the most athletic, her diet was well thought out thanks to the influence of her mother and later on husband way before conception. There was no history of diseases so far on her side of the family, no records of past major illnesses besides some mild fever. Now, to have a healthy woman start slowly on the decline just because of the child growing inside her. It was normal to believe there will be difficulties as the pregnancy went on but to think that it would go as far as the developing fetus is killing his own mother.

Unbelievable.

Inko herself was quiet when her mother fell into a rage. Her expression was unreadable to her husband. Baki was concerned sure but he didn't have time to be angry at the situation, Nana and even more so Inko had that right.

"Let's get rid of it." Nana spoke aloud. Baki glared at his mother-in-law.

"Inko, just please, you mean more to me than any potential grandchildren. Please just listen to me this one time. Abort the child. It's not too late.

Baki was about to say something before he felt the whole building shake uncontrollably.

"Earthquake?!"

"Villain attack?!"

The nurses and doctors shouted at the incident. The whole hospital was experiencing it. Baki knew what was cause: Inko.

Rushing to his wife's side, he wrapped his buff arms around Inko. Soon the shaking stopped slowly. Nana stood still, she was speechless at witnessing her daughter's quirk.

Generally speaking, Inko's powers were pulling or pausing objects towards or around her. Her drawback that the weight of the targeted object(s) would strain her bone density.

"I'm sorry." Nana apologized at her actions. She knew what she said was uncalled for but acting out on impulse. Her daughter was the last person that mattered to her. To Nana, having to see your own child pass away due to their own children's accidents is the worst feeling of all. That's what happen to her son, Kotaro, a couple of years back. Tenko, Nana's first grandchild, is somewhere out in the world carrying to blood and guilt of accidentally killing his family which included his own baby sister. Experiencing that kind of loss can make anyone feel a certain kind of pain. Pain that makes those rash just to protect someone or something meaningful.

"It's alright mom. I am sure that this will remind you of Kotaro once I bring 'him' into the world. But no matter the outcome of my wellbeing, I don't want to deny my son's chance at life just to keep mine on going." Inko admitted with a tired smile. Nana felt heartbroken and betrayed. For a moment she looked down at the plumped up stomach. Then she turned to Baki.

"What is your opinion on this?" Nana felt like she kept her son-in-law out of this conversation long enough.

"I want to keep the baby. Yet I know what consequences that will bring Inko." Baki too admitted wanting to have the child a life. He squeezed Inko's hand. All they could do is wait.

Nana held her head low with a defeated expression. Even though she was Inko's mother, her daughter was a grown woman, an adult, fully capable of making choices regarding her life.

"Alright then, I will support you." Nana said as she left her daughter and son-in-law alone.

Baki looked at his wife who was crying silently. Inko was a kind person who never wanted to cause people harm. For all her life, she was selfless towards others. It wasn't until she got into a arrange political marriage with Baki when she started to feel selfish. A long time, she didn't really understand her husband but that's what made her curious. She wanted to know the man of few words that she had married. Baki is a kind man, but he had a wall. Something to block his real emotions.

Inko, to this day, never figured it out. Even after two years, she still never saw through him. So when Baki looked at Inko in the eyes, they seemed calm, too calm. As if making peace with any and all outcomes. It was uncomfortable but Inko understood.

Tokyo Japan, (July 15, 2011)

Baki, never before in his life had he experienced a bittersweet moment such as this. Mixed emotions as the newborn son laid in his arms and his wife laying cold on the hospital bed. The monitor gave everlasting 'beep', one that froze Baki in a daze.

He was upset sure, no beyond that, hurt. However with a presence of his son in his arms he felt happiness.

Still the feeling was cold...

When Inko was in labor, she didn't scream, shout, or yelled. Her breaths were labored and spaced but that was it. She also had enough energy to give Baki two last requests.

One: To give Inko's last name to Izuku. This one was a rather simple explanation. In Inko's family it was tradition for father's to give their last names to daughter's and mother's to son's. Baki happily obliged, especially if their son carried the Hanma name with him, then there will be hell to pay. Anyone with the sense of controlling, experimenting, or even killing would come for Izuku.

Two: to never let Izuku fight like Baki has. This one was vague, Baki knew what she meant but this promise was gonna be hard to keep all the way to their son's late adolescence. Nevertheless, he promised to not pushed the idea of fighting into Izuku and only train with him to use as self-defense.

The sound of a door slamming got the father's attention.

Looking over, he saw a distraught Nana Shimura. The lady she saw Inko in the current state and the newborn.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Anger swept the room, so much so that the doctors and nurses left the pair out of fear.

"She wanted too, but I said otherwise. Figured if the worst case scenario happened, you would do something reckless." Baki said. It was a lie but not far from the truth. In actuality, Baki wanted to include his mother-in-law but Inko was the one to say no. She said that she was already causing to much pain for her mother to bear.

"You?!...What fucking right do you have?!" Nana stomped towards Baki grabbing him by the collar.

"Your daughter, my wife, was hurting herself and you. I hoped that she be with us now so that everything went fine. But now...it's impossible to rewrite my mistake."

The middle age woman calmed herself slightly when she got a glimpse of the baby. Looking down, she saw a snoozing face of her third grandchild. Unlike Baki, Nana did get that bittersweet feeling. Instead, it was overwhelming sensation of sadness. How can someone so small caused her daughter so much pain.

"What's it's name?"

"Izuku...Izuku Midoriya."

"So a boy then."

Silence followed. Father and grandmother stared down at the infant, each holding their own thoughts.

Nana reached a hand to grasp the baby's cheeks. His hair was like Baki's, the color was more so towards Inko's hair style. He was sound asleep.

After a couple of moments, Nana retreated her hand. She turn heel and left the room without a another word. Baki had a melancholic look. He was sad for himself and Nana. Their loss was something irreplaceable, but their gain was just as irreplaceable.

(October 24,2011) Security Council Meeting~ New York, United States

"This cannot stand! We already have record that a child is born under the Trickster! Elimination should be our stance on this!" A woman in a business suit implored.

Some disagreed and some agreed.

"With all due respect, how do we plan to go about the idea? What? Nuke Japan? Or the area the Trickster resides in. You want to risk lives of the innocent just to see if you can end the existence of a man and a infant?" A man questioned.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"The side that wants peace. Without bloodshed."

"Then by all means. Please enlighten the council how do we go about this "peace" you seem to desire."

The man inhaled and exhaled with laughter at him.

"Looking at the records, no amount of enforcement can stop Trickster...Mr. Hanma. He is a man that has far surpassed human limitations. However, he is not what you believe him to be. I have met Mr. Hanma before, once in Yokohama, Japan. He is a kind man that doesn't desire conflict, but will retaliate if need be. Now correct me if I am wrong. But whose idea was it to send hero society, government enforcers, military, and law enforcement in 2004 to Japan? The night between the dispute of Trickster and Ogre? Think about the major losses we sustain then. What are the estimated losses now? Hero Society has just began to regain itself. It's bad enough the world has to worry about violent criminals and nefarious organizations. We shouldn't bother Mr. Hanma with that kind of pressure. Because as we all know, it would be the equivalent of losing another war against violence itself."

The room of many fell silent, taking in the males words. So far it was the most rational thought.

"Then what of the child? What happens if it doesn't carry to same morals as Trickster? We all know that the Hanma bloodline gets stronger after each generation. But we don't know how." Another male asks arising a nervousness atmosphere.

"As for the child, if he decides to rebel. Then all we can do is pray to god for mercy." The man said in a defeated tone.

"Or you can leave that job to me." Another voice joined in. The whole council fell silent. They looked towards the entrance of the room to see the bodies of guards on the floor. The man himself dawning a black suit. His white hair fell back. It was curly.

He looked middle aged, some wrinkles on his face. The most imposing factor was his body. Standing 6'3 with a muscular physique.

"W-Who are you?" A voiced in the crowed asked for the everyone wondering.

"I go by All For One. Pleasure to meet you all." His tone held such weight that everyone trembled. As if they knew at any moment, they could all perish without a second thought.

"Now, about the Trickster and the offspring. You can all trust I will take care of that. However there are some conditions you all must follow. Understand?"

As if under a spell the audience nodded as if in a daze.

"Thank you all for your corporation. Now then the first is that anything is this meeting will not disclose information of my attendance and plans. If any violation, the individual or individuals will die. So just for insurance sake, I already made implanted all of you with a dormant airborne virus that will set of when you speak any information that I forbade. This virus will kill you and anyone else you release information too." All For One spoke as a black mist appeared at the call of his right hand. A stack of papers, carrying photographs of certain individuals.

"Over the course of my partnership with you all, I will hunt down grapplers that still remain and end their schools they teach. However, under no means should anyone attempt to assault anyone from the Hanma bloodline and Kure bloodline. Leave those to me. Expect in four years the Trickster deceased. Also one more thing...regarding the information. From time to time I will allow you to spread this information to certain individuals I deem qualified enough to have access too. They too will will have the same repercussions as you all currently have. Once the four year partnership ends, then your all set free. Now then let's get down to business, look forward to working with you." All For One as he held a smile.

Four years later~ Musutafu, Japan(July 20, 2015)

"Dad! Dad!" The child ran around the apartment looking for his father. He was energetic in the morning. Nothing was stopping this kid.

"Dad!" Looking underneath the couch. Nope.

"Dad!" Behind the curtain? Nada.

"Daad!" On the balcony? Not there either.

Izuku huffed crossing his arms. He pouted while trying to figure out where his father could be. Maybe outside?

Well worth a shot. Opening the door, he ran out without even closing it.

Baki, came back to find his door opened and no sign of his son. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He was only gone for thirty minutes and it was four in the morning! Why was his son up this early?! Making a break for the now well-development city he lived in. He needed to find Izuku before the kid did something reckless.

Meanwhile...

Izuku ran through the warm streets. In the middle of summer and he was enjoying it. The sun had to rise so he made a break for a nearby park he came across.

'Maybe dad's here,' Izuku thought as he went around the entire area with no sight of anyone.

Meanwhile...

"Izuku! Where in hell did you go!" The red-haired father stressed his mind and boy to extreme lengths. He was not worried that someone could broke in a kidnapped his son, after all, Izuku did have a tendency to leave the door open when excited.

The only issue is that at this time of day, where could have the child gone? Unless he was playing...

"Playing!" Baki shift his running into the direction of a children's playground, he took Izuku to play everyday since the boy could walk.

He was only a block away when he saw a child play in the distance, Baki's worries subsided so he slowed down his running pace. With a satisfying smile, he almost couldn't dodge the incoming jab going for his face. Baki's instincts kicked into gear leaning to the right and preparing a counter attack. The uppercut met a cross-block. Baki's sights were in front of him, a man about the same height, gray hair and some middle age wrinkles. Wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks.

Baki instinctively jumped away when he felt this unknown man's presence. 'Something's wrong', Baki thought. The stranger snapped his right finger and soon the around them shifted and wrapped for a moment before seeming normal.

Baki didn't pay any mind to it, throwing a series of jabs that were all parried with little effort. The stranger smirked as Baki threw some more combinations.

"Come on, give this old man a challenge. Aren't you the King?" The stranger egged on. Baki's eyes narrowed. He shouldn't waste any time. It got to the point where the King threw punches that were almost non-existent to an average person. Eventually he landed twenty punches in a second.

Soon the stranger couldn't keep up, a couple of them made solid contact making sounds equivalent to a automatic pistol.

Skidding back the stranger grinned. "Your just as strong as the legend says. However, we have yet too see the full extent of your capabilities."

Baki sucked his lip in annoyance, this was not part of his plans for just another Saturday...

Several hours later, Meanwhile~

It's noon now, Izuku took a nap to past the time but soon woke up to the voices of children playing in the playground. Underneath the shade, squinted his eyes and got up. He saw a bunch of kids having fun. So he decided to join them.

"Hi!" Izuku greeted. A cluster of voices stopped enjoying their moment to look at him.

"Who are you?" A blonde asked him. She was wearing a white tank top with an orange skirt.

"I'm Izuku. Who are you?" Izuku tread further getting a good like at the girl. Her sandy-blonde shirt hair was in a shape of a blast in one of those manga that his father would read to him. Those ruby eyes piercing back into his emerald ones.

"Katsumi, say...your a boy aren't you?" Katsumi scanned with a irritated look.

"Yea and your a girl!" Izuku exclaimed the obvious, finding this kid funny.

"So? What does that mean?" She growled.

"That your a girl, and I am a boy...what else was it suppose to mean?" Izuku answered confused.

"Nothing! Anyway boys aren't allowed here!" Katsumi yells getting the other girls to come circle around the pair.

"Says who?" Izuku ask causally.

"Me! I am queen of this playground." The blonde exclaims pointing at herself.

"Okay...? So can I play here too?" Izuku still not getting the idea.

"No! Its my playground and boys can play!"

"Why not though?"

"Huh?" Katsumi glared.

"Why can't boys play here too?" Izuku asks now inches away from the blonde.

"They just can't." Katsumi said, not convincing Izuku.

"Give me a good reason. One good reason." Izuku held up his index finger.

"Grr. Fine! Because they are weak!" Many of the girls surrounding them agreed.

"No they aren't." Izuku denied that statement. His calm face was getting on the blonde and many other girls nerves.

"Yea they are! They have weaker quirks then girls!" Another voice chimes in.

Izuku shook his head. "Quirks don't make people, people make quirks. Just cause someone is weak at something , they aren't weak in something else." His statement fell on deaf ears to the girls in the playground but the adults felt a gut in the punch. The boy was right, no matter how simple and naive that statement was, it was true.

"Quirks are power."

"So? It's just a part of you. But a person weighs more than a quirk don't they?" Izuku titled his head, he couldn't figure out this girl for the life of him. Many fathers heard this boy, they couldn't help but feel eye opened to the boy's answers. For so long, they were taught by parents, schools, peers, and society itself that power comes from your quirks and woman won in that department.

"I had enough! I am going to beat you up!" Katsumi took a swing but Izuku dodged it with some trouble. This was his first confrontation. He had no experience in fighting whatsoever. Raising his hands up, like when his dad would do during those odd moments when it looked like he make-believe fighting.

Katsumi cared less about what ever dumb stance the boy took, she charged at him. Explosives ready to go boom. Her palm was aimed at Izuku, the boy reacted quickly as he swapped her arm away, diverting the blast.

Another swing and another, the same process happens over and over again. Katsumi was getting tired while Izuku still standing with some dust on his clothes.

Eventually the girl gave up, without Izuku landed a hit. Stumbling down, she almost hit the ground before the boy grabs her.

"Hey are you okay? Maybe you should sit down." Izuku asked in a concern tone.

To tired to say anything, Katsumi obliges, sitting down on the sand of the playground.

"Cool quirk by the way." Izuku complimented earning a blush from the girl. She was still to tired to say anything.

"So...can I play here." A nod from Katsumi.

"Yay!" Izuku cheered racing around the playground chasing his shadow.

Some more hours later...

Evening had struck, kids and parents went home. Izuku made a ton of friends. But none of them as funny as Katsumi(Kaachan), they had talked for a bit whenever they ran into each at the playground. She actually had a twin brother who was getting a check up today. So that's what Izuku did get a chance to meet him.

Now, that he was alone on the slides, he swung silently as best he could. Enjoying the breeze that settled in.

Sun was coming down, Izuku should head home, his dad would be home...right?

Walking back home, Izuku came across a scene. A whole street looked like a tornado, earthquake, tsunami and any extra natural disasters came through. It was chaotic beyond understanding.

He made way carefully past cracked asphalt and broken street lights.

Step.

Izuku stopped when he heard a footstep coming close to him.

Step.

Underneath last rays of sunlight, he came out. Izuku saw him.

"Dad!" His childish excitement came back full force!

Embracing his father, he hugged tightly around his leg. Which felt wet, looking up he saw his father bruised and bloodied.

"Dad?" He curiously asks.

"Izuku." Baki smiled down, his eyes were bruised quite a bit but could see his pride and joy.

Reaching down he picked up his four-year-old boy and hugged him.

"Where were you dad?" Izuku asks hugging back, his head felt tired from all the adventures he had with his new friends.

"Just had a run-in with a stranger. Nothing to much." Baki says carrying his son and walking back home.

The rest of the evening felt like a blur. Father and son ate dinner, Baki washed up Izuku and prepared him for bed. Once that was done the man decided to clean up and stitch his wounds.

'He knew my moves. How to parry them, counter them, even use them. Who ever that stranger was, he is a lot stronger than he let on to be.' Baki thought to himself as he was stitching up a wound on his arm.

'Inko, I don't know for how long I can keep my second promise to you.' Baki finished that thought as he cut the stitched string.

It was only the beginning...


End file.
